


One Morning Near The Lonely Mountain

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Hair Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Note: "when we were young ..."Watercolor. Drawn in August 2015Fanfictionwas written on this art.
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	One Morning Near The Lonely Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/gifts).



  
  


Юность Торина и Двалина.  
Утром у Одинокой горы. Двалин любит заплетать Торина.  
А Торин гадает по ромашке))  
Нарисовано в августе 2015 года.


End file.
